The first time
by yuechi
Summary: its the first time they feels like this..its the first time for them to experience it.. its a story about horie chie and tsukiyama shuu..the story set in tokyo ghoul;re.. im doing this bcoz i didnt see any of these pairing so i decide to do it-plz review n..enjoy.. the copyright belong to ishida sensei..
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDE….

Hori Chie…she just a normal, petite and energetic girl..at first glance..She looks just like a primary school children..With the height of 140cm...she always having trouble to work or the research for collecting her materials.

Everyone just cant believe she is 24 years old until she shows her ID or driving license for verification. Even though for everyone that is her flaw but to her that is her one of her redeeming best qualities..and this didn't make her feel down..and it just make her pumping with anxiety to collect new and interesting materials and pictures that will caught her interest..The passions for collecting interesting material never die in her furthermore it still is growing over time.

She is never back down from of any threat that will become hindrance or that will be taking her life in order to collect her material and because of this unique trait of hers that makes her the only human friend that can be friends with tsukiyama shuu.

She also didn't afraid at him at all despite him being a ghoul and continues to treat him normal like a person makes him interested in her.

She is the only human friend for Tsukiyama Shuu-the gourmet ghoul..The one thought that he will be impossible to have a human as friend. And she became the only human friend that he had. Sometimes they will be meeting each other or coincidentally meeting at the restaurant..

Tsukiyama Shuu..he is a really good looking man with a long legs..He's really rich with a powerful ghoul family background as the pillar of his strength..Despite that..Not everyone knows that he is actually a ghoul..not just a normal ghoul..he is a gourmet ghoul..The one being hunted by CCG for its ferocious nature that match with his unique appetite. He is 24 years old the 4th year university student with a rich background becoming his pillar. He has handsome face with a lot of fan club girl that gaga over him at his university because of his popularity among ladies..

Despite this..it didn't stop them- (horie chie and tsukiyama shuu) to be friends and special bonds that create between them that so close with each other despite the difference in their race, strength, beauty, heights,family status and etc.

Chapter 1.

The Hori family is just like everyday normal family. They have four family members. The parents are retired and relied on their pension. Their children can take care of themselves or you can say they are very independent since young age. Hori Chie the eldest daughter is working as a freelance photographer loves taking pictures and can make profit from them and the youngest, Hori Souta...just 4 years younger than her and that makes him 20 years old.

He's working as a pilot trainee. They get along very well with each other and they live together in the same house.

Its just like any normal morning...Ms Hori(mother) is busy cleaning the house..Mr Hori(father) is reading the newspaper in the living room while she is wiping the dust that accumulated inside the house..suddenly…

"BAM...!"

They heard a really really loud noise..

"Chie-chan must be falling from her bed again" Mrs Hori said

"She must be excited about something" Mr Hori sighing about her daughter's behavior…

Mrs Hori continued her work..and this time they heard some quick running sound across the living room

"SLAM…!"The door that connects to the kitchen opens really loud…

"oka-san..!otou-san! Souta is being promoted to become a full fledge pilot..This information is still classified but I already confirmed it! They were never wrong."She say it confidently with a peace sign..The camera is dangling around her neck.

Right after saying the words..she dashed out from the house without saying anything while taking the bread in her mouth. She must be taking the bread from Mr Hori's breakfast in the living room where she dash out from before.

They were shocked..Souta didn't say anything and she already confirms it..

"That's our daughter..You know…hahaha..she's so unpredictable..She even taken my bread hahaha.."

say Mr Hori cheerfully

"Well she's so free spirited..no one can restraint her..that's our child..huhu.."Mrs Hori cheerfully makes new bread for her husband

She stop a little bit..while putting the jamm on the bread, she looks toward her husband..

She looked a bit down before hesitantly say…

"W….hen…."Mrs Hori stumbled…

Mr Hori put down his paper and look toward his wife..

"Whe….n…..when… I… remember back what happened 8 years ago..i still can't believe it…Chie-chan just 16 years old…. and souta just 12 years old…..they were….."Mrs Hori said hesitantly…

"Enough..! Don't say anything! I don't want to hear it!What's important is our time now...not in the past…our child is growing healthily and happily.."

"And that is our greatest treasure and happiness for our life" said Mr. Hori.

He's feeling uneasy…he does not want to remember back what happened 8 years before..

"im sorry darling..Please forgive me.."

"They are my treasure...my life...and I want the best for them…"

"Chie-chan...She is so cute..Souta-kun is really a good child and really good in his studies..."say Mrs Hori

"You were right honey..Chie is interesting and for me that is her 'forte', Souta is diligent and hardworking boy..they were both my jewels."say Mr Hori.. in his heart he is proud of his children.

"Ring…Ring..Ring…Ring…"the telephone ringing

Both Mr and Mrs Hori is at the kitchen for breakfast..

So the telephone went to speaker mode..

"oka-san..otou-san..it's me Souta..i think maybe you already heard from nee-chan..but I already become a pilot..im sure nee-chan already got the news before I do..okay I'll be back tonight..miss u guys..send my regards to nee-chan..i hope she grew a little bit and don't be mistaken again as my little sister..hehe I'm just joking..bye " say Souta cheerfully.

They just laugh when they heard souta message..

"Im sure Chie-chan gonna smack him tonight for his words"say Mrs Hori

"Hahahaha…they sure are lively..this siblings…" Mr Hori chuckle

********************************FINISH CHAPTER 1************************************

Ok..regarding this chapter this sibling have past..i will explain more on the latter chapters..sorry for my grammars..this is my 1st time writing so please no flames..n English isn't really my native..plz enjoy..p/s about chie height im not sure in this story I made it 140cm..^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

It was a weekday.

Hori Chie entered into the near café and transferred data to the notebook she had in her backpack. She checked pictures while drinking hot chocolate, filled with plenty of fresh cream. In front of her, there's crepe'...

She was pondering over this and looking through other photos she took another day.

But this was not enough. This was unsatisfactory.

He's not the same person as before...he is also not the same interesting person anymore...

Tsukiyama Shu is...a person…an extravagant gourmet ghoul that would only hunt for his own ecstasy and happiness.

" You still not feeling well, Tsukiyama-kun?"She murmurs...

"After what happened with kaneki-kun...you become listless..."

Not being able to stand still, Chie restlessly headed towards inside the cafe, taking photographs of the scenery and exterior of the cafe at the same time.

XxXxXxX

Tsukiyama Shuu didn't know when his thoughts had come back to him. One minute there had been nothingness and the next minute he was conscious of a constant pounding surrounding him. It wasn't a loud sound but it seemed to fill every space around him.

Soon he was able to hear his own heart beating, the two sounds meshing into one constant rhythm that was oddly peaceful.

As time went by, he was aware of new feelings. He had no idea how much time passed as one day he was able to take large gulps of air into his new lungs and the next he was able to feel something hard beneath him.

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he stared at the dark sky above him and blinked several times to adjust his vision.

The dull thud which was still timed with his own heartbeat quietly pushed him to raise himself up. Everything was as he remembered it. Destroyed pillars dotted the horizon and blood stained rocks were scattered everywhere. The place was empty though.

********************************FINISH CHAPTER 2************************************

It's the writer corner again..im sorry for the super duper late update..im continuing all bcoz of ur support n encouragements—thanks a lot got ur support..^_^.anyway im doing this for fun to unleash my imagination from my fav pair..so plz no flames n just reading for fun ^_^..i will try to update it ASAP. inbox me lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**2 years ago….**

I was there, watching them on the rooftop.

When Tsukiyama-kun learns of Kaneki-kun's intention of going back to Anteiku to help out Yoshimura-san, he tried really hard to take down Kaneki-kun but is easily subdued. He begins to cry on the rooftop, defeated, and begs him not to go. In the morning after, Tsukiyama-kun is still seen lying in the same spot and refusing to eat anything.

I can't bear to watch it anymore so I retrieved him from the rooftop after Kaneki-kun disappeared, in hope that Tsukiyama-kun will become "interesting" again.

**Nowadays….**

I eventually cooperate with Kanae-kun in order to help Tsukiyama-kun getting back to his normal self after a long time of depression.

Later, after Tsukiyama-kun finds out that Kaneki-kun is alive, he searching for information on "him" on his computer together with the latest information from me, determined to get Kaneki-kun's memory back.

End flashback.

XxXxXxX

Hori Chie is next seen sitting on a rooftop house, holding out her camera to the city lights and hopes for Tsukiyama to get better soon to show her "more interesting things".

Life was as it always had been... though some of her friends looked a bit older, they all still acted the same. Even she hadn't changed as much as one would expect. Everything was as it should be, though not as she wanted it to be, but she never dared to complain because worrying people over trivial things wasn't in her nature.

"Since high-school days I barely changed. Still with this face and body. Even Souta is taller than me now...Well consider his age that's what to be expected. Well it's nearly for 'that' time to come. I must make preparation for it, I hope Souta come back before 'it' happened though."She sighed.

Hori Chie was nearly unmarred by the ugliness she had lived in her childhood earlier. Once in awhile she had nightmares of her time before but as soon as she awakened every morning she would forget them as if they were worthless little snapshots of someone else's life. Like those things and experiences had been lived by someone else, _anyone _else but her. No one spoke about it. It was swept under the rug, some may say.

Sighing heavily at how her mind had wondered off, she felt silly because though she thought she had forgotten it. It wasn't much progress but her thoughts had skimmed over those past events for just a couple of _miserable _seconds.

_Something happened..._

*******************************************************FINISH CHAPTER 3****************************************************

It's the writer corner again..im sorry for the super duper late update its been 1 year..im continuing all bcoz of ur support n encouragements—thanks a lot got ur support..^_^.anyway im doing this for fun to unleash my imagination from my fav pair..

so plz no flames n just reading for fun ^_^..only for this chapter it takes me 2 hours to complete it.

i will try to update it ASAP right now I'm writing chapter 4.

Thanks again for reading..**for heavy spoiler next chapter Tsukiyama-kun will make appearance in next chapter so be prepared.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

###################################################################

Hello everyone. It's the writer corner again. Thanks again for reading. The event in this chapter takes place at and after chapter 58 in the manga. Here the link for better understanding - /manga/tokyo_ghoul_

All the copyright belong to ishida sensei.

###################################################################

Chapter 4

_Something happened..._

RING…RING..RING…(her phone rings) She is shocked again by the sound of her handphone.

"Withheld Number?" She's wondered about the number and began answering it.

"Hello...This is…"-Before she can finish her sentences the other voices cut her off - "Please save Shu-sama you mouse!"

"Ka..Kanae…kun?"She was startled.

"I know it was strange, why should I called you,human! But..Shu-sama in danger! Please help…hi….**BAMMMM….!"**Just then, a breaking sound echoes through the phone.

"Kanae-kun!? Kanae-kun!?" her body shook slightly.

After that, she dashed head straight to Anteiku-RE, asking help from them. Then they all went out to save Tsukiyama-kun. Fortunately, as soon as they reached the building, they saw him.

Tsukiyama holds his shoulder wound and stands with difficulty. "…This is bad… I'm in such an awful state…" Excessive bleeding, body in tatters, and starving. His eyes look tired.

Suddenly, a loud noise comes from down the street. "Tsukiyama-kun! Get in the van NOW!" The sound snaps Tsukiyama back to himself. He bites his lip can't believe what he saw.

"Ho…ri…?" The sound of her name gives him a sort of relieved and even his breathing starts to become stable. He picks up quickly his pace and heads there. Each step is torture.

"I'm not letting my life, which everybody saved, go to waste…"He reached the van as he dragged himself.

"…I'll lend you a towel "She shoved the towel to him.

"…Hori…..you didn't think it could be dangerous for you?" He stared at her while wiping all the bloods off.

"…It was.., but that's just that "she smiled bitterly.

###################################################################

Hello everyone. It's the writer corner again. Thanks again for reading. I'm sorry its a bit shot. i'm running out of time with my work. Anyway in 2 days i will update chapter 5. It will focus more to TSUHORI Situation..oopps spoiler. Anyway i tried to make hori childhood if i can.

###################################################################


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They head back to Anteiku-RE. There Hori Chie and Tsukiyama are sitting next to each on the floor in the guestroom to rest.

Hori Chie is looking at her camera display, busy with flipping the picture.

Can't stand the silence between them, she asked Tsukiyama a question.

"Where's Kanae-kun? He's the one called me asking for help...is he escaped." She looks at Tsukiyama's face.

"…..He…"

"He died covering for me when I fell from the building" However, at that moment, he collapses.

"Why…" He clenches his fists. "Why… Why they all has to…" Tears roll down his cheeks. "Has to die…!" He's exhausted his strength.

"…?!"

Suddenly, he saw a dazzling light. A flash like lightening was accompanied by the clicking sound of a shutter. However, even before he could grasp the situation he heard an unexpected sound.

\- "Ohhh—! Good form, Tsukiyama-kun!" Hori Chie raises her camera and starts taking pictures.

Tsukiyama turned towards the source of the sound and light and started to tremble with anger and said, "What are you do…?" He stopped when Hori, who has been bearing it until the end, finally stands and resolutely pours the remains of a cup of plain water over Tsukiyama's face.

He was too shocked as he was staring at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. Did you already cool down?" She puts back the cup on the table and picks a handkerchief beside her.

Slowly she wipes his face thoroughly then she sits beside him and pulls his head towards her lap and patting his head gently.

He finally came back to his senses.

"….!"

"What…" He clicked his teeth. "What… What….What Happened!?" His face is now on her lap. "How can this happen…!"

She still continues patting his head gently.

"Non-Non...!"

"I was wondering why I could not find her appetizing in the least, but she's my _little mouse_ and my pet!"

"Is this the charm some humans feel about cats that want to be near them? It's a mysterious feeling, it feels comfortable." He's exhausted and is unable to move or questions her actions any further.

#########################

"Oh Nooo?"

"What I just did to him…?"

"I should just passed the hanker to him...it's all his entire fault."

"He's suddenly crying and that's my second time seeing it." Hori Chie still patting Tsukiyama's head

"And why did I make him take a rest at my lap..."

"It's a mystery...my body just moves by instinct"

"...and...and the next thing I know he's already at my lap" She's screaming at her head..while still patting Tsukiyama's head gently.

Slowly as time flies, both of them fall asleep.

XxXxXxX

Afterwards, the door opens quietly. Touka come to bring the desserts to them. She nearly fell when she saw the scene in front of her. She's smile and just leaves the room quietly while giggling thinking about what to harass them when they wake up.

*****************************FINISH CHAPTER 5*******************************

Ok at last TsuHori moments..i hope u like it.

It's the writer corner again.—thanks a lot got ur support..^_^.anyway im doing this for fun to unleash my imagination from my fav pair

..If you have time please leave review to me. It's really fun to read the reviews.

So plz no flames n just reading for fun ^_^..

Thanks again for reading..**for heavy spoiler next chapter its about Hori's family with Tsukiyama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tsukiyama Shu yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

"More sleep," he mumbled to himself.

However, while he's trying to move, he bumped into a soft form that grunted softly in response. Shooting his eyes open, he froze immediately. 'What is that?" he thought. Tilting his head slowly, he saw a petite girl sleeping soundly in front of him. His eyes widened as his heart rate increased slightly.

His eyes nearly pop out of their socket when the girl's hand swatted at his head, bringing the sheet down as she mumbled incoherently. "Oh, God! She's sleeping!" his mind yelled.

The lines of her face were elegant and small, giving her a regal appearance. He wondered why she's different from the normal her. She dozed peacefully, a serene look showed on her face. As he continue staring at her face. "Why am I staring at her?"

He placed his palm on her face, silently tracing along the line. Her presence unsettled him just like everything about her. She was too much to take in at once; too much to process and digest.

Suddenly….

Her face changed. She was always calm, always collected. She had never made an attempt to distance herself as was logical for a person in her situation...but she's crying in her sleep now.

And for some reason he could not fathom, He'd catch himself wondering what he would see in her dreams. Worse than all this she was making him feel…unsettled. Initially, he'd been unable to determine what about her that made him so uncomfortable. To be free of her presence, he began to put some distance between them. Still he can't avert his gaze away from her.

_Hori Chie was dreaming... _

_She was at home, barely a little girl of sixteen, her hair already long and fiery. Her Mother and Souta were at kitchen preparing for lunch, and Hori was home sick. She was lying in bed coughing and with a fever when her Father slowly on his way into her room. She pulled her blankets up to her chin, quivering because of fever." I'm lonely!" She thought. Her huge black eyes making her already childlike face even more innocent._

_He sat on the edge of her bed, He tenderly cupped the child's cheek in his hand; she closed her eyes. She was at ease as her Father patted her head. After checking her condition, her father went down, joining with others in the kitchen._

_"__Nee-chan...Are you okay? Did it hurt?"asked Souta. _He turned away and picked up something off the table. "Put this on. Nee-chan, this will ease your cold "He put it on her head and went to the door. "I will bring you some food." With that, he left.

_Then…._

_"DAD…!MOM….! NO…...!"Souta screamed._

_Her eyes popped open, staring coldly at the white ceiling. 'Why the hell Souta screamed?' she thought to herself. She wake up from her bed, slowly went out of her room.__She stood there listening as her parents were screaming. _

_"__Souta! Go UPSTAIRS to your sister now...!"Her mother cried. _

_Souta ran upstairs. Sobbing as he ran over to his sister. "Nee-chann…Nee-chan…., Dad…Dad is..dead!" Souta cry loudly while shaking her, trying to make her awake. Wishing he could help and being able to protect them._

_Hori as fastest as she can grab her phone and calling for cops._

_The unknown gang, the man in the black suit in the house just finish killed their father. _

_Her Mother stood by and protects the stairs. Just then, one of the man started beating her. He started beating on her face. Her mother was slammed into the wall, shattering several pictures. Seconds later she felt something smash against her head, and all went black._

_Can't wait for the cops anymore, _

_Hori and Souta jumped on top of the large man and start beating on his face with brick stones._

_"__Mom! Mom! Are you alright?" She crumpled on the floor-no response. Souta was hiding behind her-guarding his mother._

_She didn't understand why. Why do they always fight? Is it about her? _

_Panic did not strike her until she heard Souta's screamed..!_

_"__Nee-chaaaaaaan….Mom..She's not breathing…"He's sobbing. _

_She started to cry, her mother is no longer with them. Frustrated with her constant display of emotions, the man grabbed Souta and beat him against the wall. _

_"__No Souta…! Souta!"She screamed. She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. She didn't care about herself anymore. The only thing in her mind is Souta's safety. As long as Souta is safe, she's even willing to sell her soul to the demon._

_"I Hate You!.. I Hate You!..I Hate You….!.. I Hate You….!" Hori repeated._

_The mysterious light engulfs the entire house._

_All The man stopped for some reason._

_Suddenly all of them fall-Silent…_

_Hori's shrill scream filled the air. _

_When she came to... She's realized all the man already died. Sobbing she ran over to her brother, shaking him, trying to make him awake, wishing had been able to protect him. _

_"Nee-chan….is….that...yo…u?"He wondered as h_is eyes grew heavy and closed after a moment or two, he found himself drifting into sleep.

*****************************FINISH CHAPTER 6*******************************.

It's the writer corner again.—thanks a lot got ur support

Ok, a bit of Hori's horrible past already revealed..I will explain in detail next time.

If you have time please leave review to me. It's really fun to read the reviews.

So plz no flames n just reading for fun ^_^..

Thanks again for reading..**next chapter is TSUHORI moment ^_^**


End file.
